Avondpoots' en Appelvachts' fanfictions/ De Reis naar De Rode Bergen/ het verhaal 1
PROLOOG (door Avondpoot) Een helder woud glansde in het maanlicht. Sterren fonkelden aan de zwarte hemel en de bomen wiegden zachtjes heen en weer in de bries. Een zilvergrijze poes met mooie, ijsblauwe ogen en een zuiver witte borst en poten trippelde naar een plas op de met gras begroeide grond. Ze ging zitten en staarde in het water. Een zwarte kater maakte zich los uit de schaduwen van de bosrand, trippelde naar haar toe en ging ook bij de plas zitten."Bleekvleugel, heb je nieuws? Is het waar? Staan de clans vreselijke dingen te wachten?" Hij keek haar bezorgt aan."Ja, het is waar Zwartveder. Er staan de clans vreselijke dingen te wachten." Bleekvleugel haalde diep adem."En er zijn maar drie katten die hen kunnen redden..." Ze wendde haar brandende blik op de plas, die langzaam aan opdroogde... Zwartveder staarde haar vol afschuw aan."Kan je hier echt niets tegen doen?!" Je moet de clans helpen, alsjeblieft!!" Zijn stem klonk wanhopig. De poes keek hem even aan, en keek toen opnieuw naar de plas, die zichzelf weer vulde met fris, helder water. Als je er in keek, zag je een diep, donkerblauw gat. Alsof er daar een andere dimensie was. Ze sloot haar ogen, en even daarna verscheen er een kleine schildpadkleurige vorm. Zwartveder boog zich er over heen."Is zij echt de enige die de clans kan redden?" Hoonde hij. Bleekvleugel stond op, ze had lange, slanke poten, en zag er helemaal niet lief meer uit."Hoe durf ''je te twijfelen aan de kracht van mijn kleindochter...?" Siste ze, haar kille ogen schoten vuur. Zwartveder deinsde achteruit."S- sorry, ik- ik bedoelde het niet zo..." Stotterde hij."Zij zal met twee andere katten een reis maken om de Parel van de Sterren te zoeken, het enige dat ons kan helpen in deze moeilijke periodes." Bleekvleugel ging weer zitten. Ze keek de kater woedend aan."Waar ligt de Parel dan?" Vroeg Zwartveder voorzichtig."Ver weg, buiten onze territoria, waar Groepen van medogenloze katten leven. In een hete woestijn zonder water, bronnen of beken. Er is maar èèn plaats waar er water is, en daar is de Parel." Bleekveder staarde omhoog naar de sterren, en begon toen te spreken: ''Het stroomt omlaag, bulderend, spetterend. Daar waar de druppels rondspatten, daar ligt het. je enige hoop om de clans te redden. ''Bleekvleugel keek hem lang aan, en keek toen opnieuw in de plas, waar een goud met beige gestreepte vorm verscheen."Ha, dat lijkt er meer op. De missie past echt bij hem!" Glimlacht Zwartveder trots."Dat hij jouw neefje is, wil nog niet zeggen dat hij het zal halen!" Snauwde Bleekvleugel. Ze keek Zwartveder boos aan, en even later verscheen er een laatste vorm in de plas, een bruin gestreepte."Hmm, de Schaduwclancommandant. Hij is sterk, hij zal zijn vrienden wel beschermen." Miauwde Zwartveder. "Inderdaad, dat zal hij zeker doen..." Glimlachte Bleekveder."Zij zijn de toekomst van de clans, hun laatste hoop..." '''HOOFDSTUK 1 (door Appelvacht) ' Een kleine poes liep door een bos dat prachtig verlicht werd door de maan. De schildpadvacht van de jonge poes leek net zilver in het maanlicht. Ze wist niet waar ze was; ook niet hoe ze hier kwam. Een cyperse kater verscheen uit de struiken. 'Assepoot?' vroeg de schildpadpoes verbaasd. 'Er is onheil opkomst, mijn lieve zusje. We hebben jou en twee andere katten gekozen om ge gevaarlijkste reis ooit te maken, Mosstreep.' zei Assepoot vol zelfvertrouwen. 'Ontmoet hen om twee zonsopkomsten op het Eiland.' Mosstreep keek haar dode broer wanhopig aan. 'Maar zoiets zou ik nooit aankunnen! Ik ben een van de zwakste krijgers van heel de RivierClan.' Assepoot sprong een boom in. 'Kom!' riep hij. Mosstreep durfde niet, want ze had geen staart om zichzelf in balans te houden. Bang klom ze de boom in. 'Zie je we l. Waarom had je vader je dan gekozen tot mentor van Mistpoot?' Mosstreep keek naar de grond. 'Bedankt, Assepoot. Je hebt me weer moed gegeven. En ik zal de Clans redden van het onheil dat zal komen.' Assepoot knikte. Zijn cyperse, grijze vacht ging door elkaar staan toen een windvlaag naar hen toe kwam. Mosstreep ging zich nogal beroerd voelen. 'Tot ziens, broertje.' mauwde ze terwijl ze de SterrenClan verliet. 'Mosstreep!' hoorde ze een stemmetje roepen. Het was Hazelkit, een schattig bruin katertje met een zwart oortje. 'Goeiemoergen, Mosstreep! De commandant neemt je mee voor de dageraadpatrouille.' Mosstreep knikte dankbaar. Eigenlijk had ze totaal geen zin in patrouille. De droom met Assepoot maakte haar deels angstig. Wat als ze zou falen? Een stem klonk uit het krijgershol. Het was Leeuwenpels, haar partner. Wenspoot was thumb hun enige jong. 'Mistpoot! We gaan trainen!' riep Mosstreep. Haar leerling liep haar hol uit en likte haar vacht. 'Wat oefenen we vandaag?' vroeg ze. 'Jagen. Je gaat leren vissen.' Glittervacht, haar moeder, verwachtte haat tweede nest. 'Hallo, Mosstreep en Mistpoot,' begroette ze hen. 'Wat gaan jullie vandaag doen?' 'We gaan vissen!' riep Mistpoot opgewonden. 'Nou, succes dan!' miauwde ze. Mosstreep leidde haar leerling naar de rivier, maar die stond veel lager dan normaal. 'Dit is raar. De rivier is in Groenblad nog nooit zo laag geweest.' Mistpoot boog zich over het water. Mosstreep zag geen vis, maar Mistpoot had een gigantische snoek gevangen. 'Wauw! Dat is de grootste snoek die ik ooit heb gezien!' prees ze de blauw-grijze leerling. Mosstreep stak haar poot in de rivier. Het prachtige water was niet zo diep als normaal. Op weg naar het kamp ving Mistpoot een eekhoorn. In het kamp, ging ze naar het hol van haar vader, de leider. 'Mosselster, ik heb iets te melden.' 'Kom binnen.' hoorde ze. Het was een knus hol. De vloer was gemaakt van verhard zand. Het plafond was gemaakt van stenen, omdat het leidershol in een grot was. 'Wat is er?' Mosstreep slikte. 'De rivier is lager dan in vorig Groenblad. We hebben waarschijnlijk met een droogte te maken.' HOOFDSTUK 2 (door Avondpoot) Leeuwenpels keek naar Netelpoot, zijn leerling liep snel naar hem toe."Gaan we trainen? Of vissen? Mistpoot is wel gaan vissen! waarom mag ik dan niet?! Of gaan we vechttechnieken leren? Of gaan we zwemmen?" Brabbelde ze. Leeuwenpels rolde met zijn ogen. Hij had zijn tijd wel beter kunnen gebruiken! Om met Mosstreep te praten bijvoorbeeld! Hij had een vreemde droom gehad vannacht en hij wou er met zijn partner over praten. Hij zag Mosstreep met Mistpoot het kamp uitgaan. Als hij de kans kreeg zou hij er wel met haar over praten. Hij keek Netelpoot even boos aan. De slanke lapjespoes bleef maar doorpraten."... Of gaan we eerst prooi eten? Of een inval doen in Windclanterritorium? Of gaan we jagen op bosprooi? Of gaan we toch vissen-" Leeuwenpels was het spuugzat."Kop dicht Netelpoot! Als je nog een iets zegt, dan kan je voor de rest van de dag bedmos verschonen!" Hij keek het poesje woedend aan. Netelpoot kromp in elkaar onder zijn brandende blik. Leeuwenpels draaide zich met een ruk om en rende naar het leidershol. Hij moest met Mosselster praten. Hij liep een stukje de smalle doorgang in van het hol, en toen kwam hij uit bij een grote ruimte. Mosselster zat op zijn nest zijn witte poten te wassen."wat is er, Leeuwenpels?" Vroeg Mosselster aan zijn schoonzoon. Leeuwenpels haalde even diep adem."Het gaat om Netelpoot... Ze is moeilijk. Ze is nooit tevreden met de planning van de dag en zit heel de tijd te brabbelen aan mijn kop..." Hij keek zijn leider aan. Mosselster keek terug met zijn kalme, helderblauwe ogen die zijn dochter, Mosstreep, ook had."Ik zal er met haar over praten," Miauwde Mosselster. Leeuwenpels knikte, en liep terug weg. Netelpoot was spoorloos verdwenen. Hij zag Mosstreep terug het kamp binnenkomen met Mistpoot naast haar. De poezen gingen vlug het leidershol binnen. Leeuwenpels besloot eerst naar Netelpoot te zoeken. Zijn leerling was zo te zien niet in het kamp. Hij besloot hthumbaar geurspoor te volgen. Het liep een stukje het kamp uit, richting het territorium van de Schaduwclan. Leeuwenpels volgde het spoor tot bij de grens met de Schaduwclan, tot het er over ging. Leeuwenpels' hart bevroor. Hij ging ook de grens over en volgde het spoor tot hij bij een kloof kwam. Er klonk een kreet. Netelpoot!!! Leeuwenpels vloog naar de rand. Netelpoot bungelde aan een uitstekende rots, haar ogen waren gevuld met angst. een van haar voorpoten was vermorzeld tussen een paar rotsen."Netelpoot! Hou vol!" Brulde Leeuwenpels. Hij sprong glibberend omlaag langs het ravijn, zijn ogen opengesperd van angst. Zijn leerling had zichzelf vast willen bewijzen en was het Schaduwterritorium ingegaan! Netelpoot slaakte een kreet toen haar nagels weggleden van de steen. Alles leek vertraagd terwijl Netelpoot wegslipte, haar groene ogen gevuld met angst. Ze slaakte een door merg en been gaande kreet terwijl ze naar achteren viel, het ravijn in... HOOFDSTUK 3 (door Appelvacht) Mosstreep liep het leidershol uit. Mosselster wou met de commandant, Blauwbes, spreken over de droogte. Ze zag Leeuwenpels het kamp uit gaan en ze besloot haar partner te volgen. Hij ging richting de SchaduwClangrens en zelfs.......erover?! 'Leeuwenpels! Stop!' gilde ze maar hij hoorde het niet. Hij leek in paniek, en rende naar een ravijn. En daar hing Netelpoot over de rand! Ze sprintte uit de bosjes, vastbesloten om de jonge leerling te redden. Netelpoot viel, en Mosstreep sprong erachteraan. 'Mosstreep! Netelpoot! Nee!' schreeuwde Leeuwenpels van verdriet. Mosstreep pakte Netelpoots vel, en wierp haar naar boven. Leeuwenpels kon zijn leerling nog net vastgrijpen. Maar Mosstreep was verdwenen in het ravijn. 'Au!' ze had de grond geraakt. Zou ze zo het jachtgebied van de SterrenClan zien, en Assepoot? Ze herrinerde de dood van haar broer. Hij was e thumben leerling gemaakt toen hij 2 manen was, en toen haar vaders voorganger leider was. Maar ze zag de cyperse vacht van haar broer niet. Ze was niet in een prachtig gebied, vol prooi en zonder rampen. Ze voelde pijn van een grote wond op haar rug. Haar ogen waren nog steeds gesloten. Ze voelde dat er aan haar poten werd getrokken. Ze herkende de stem van Leeuwenpels en die van Netelpoot. Een uur later was ze in het kamp. Haar ogen gingen moeizaam open. Ze zag Mistpoot, Glittervacht, Mosselster en Leeuwenpels over haar heen gebogen staan. 'Ik heb zo'n pijn,' kreunde ze. 'Mijn mentor is weg,' miauwde Keverpoot, de medicijnkatleerling, 'maar ik kan haar wel behandelen.' Hij sleepte Mosstreep naar het medicijnhol. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg hij. 'Ik.....zag Leeuwenpels..de.....de..sch.. SchaduwClangrens ...... oversteken ..... En toen.... Netelpoot.... viel in een ravijn en ik........redde...' Mosstreep kon niet meer praten. Wenspoot kwam het hol binnen. 'Moeder...... Gaat het wel?' vroeg ze. Keverpoot schudde zijn kop. Na een zonsopgang in het medicijnhol te hebben gelegen, mocht Mosstreep weer naar buiten. Leeuwenpels holde naar haar toe. 'Kun je me eventjes spreken... Buiten het kamp?' Mosstreep knikte. Ze liepen naar Mosstreeps favorite plek om te vissen. 'Ik heb een droom gehad,' begon Leeuwenpels, 'Ik zag Zwartveder, mijn neef. Hij vertelde dat er onheil opkomst was en dat ik morgen twee andere katten zal ontmoeten op het eiland.' Mosstreep keek haar partner verbaasd aan. 'Ik had ook zo'n droom. Alleen was Assepoot naar mij gekomen.' De katten dachten hetzelfde: Zij waren 2 van de 3 katten die gekozen waren. HOOFDSTUK 3 (door Avondpoot) Leeuwenpels werd de volgende ochtend wakker, met het besef dat vanavond de Grote Vergadering was, dan zou hij kunnen zien wie de derde kat was. Hij krabbelde overeind. In een flits zag hij het beeld weer van een bloedende Mosstreep op de bodem van de kloof. Hij was haar zo dankbaar dat ze Netelpoot had gered! Hij stond snel op en trippelde naar buiten. Mosstreep sliep nog, haar schildpadvacht was donker in de schaduw van het krijgershol. Gelukkig had ze het overleeft. Hij had één verschrikkelijk moment lang gedacht dat zijn partner dood was. Snel liep hij naar Netelpoot, die nog in het medicijnhol was om te bekomen van de schok en om haar vermorzelde poot te laten genezen. Kabbelstroom, de medicijnkat, zat voor haar hol met Keverpoot naast zich."Zeg eens Keverpoot, wat gaan we gebruiken om Netelpoots' poot te spalken?" Vroeg Kabbelstroom geduldig."Biezen? Dan moeten die rond haar poot en dan binden we er spinrag rond om het vast te houden?" Miauwde Keverpoot twijfelend."Goed, kijk eens of we nog biezen hebben." Keverpoot trippelde het medicijnhol binnen, op zoek naar de rietachtige plantstengels. Leeuwenpels zag Netelpoot liggen, haar poot was niet meer dan een in spinrag gepakt pakketje, en Leeuwenpels besefte dat door zijn eigen, stomme schuld Netelpoot geen krijger meer kon worden. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Zijn training was mislukt. Door hem was Frisbries een goede krijger, maar dat was maar één kat. Hij liep moedeloos naar de oever van de rivier, zijn schouders opgetrokken van het verdriet. Als hij zich niet zo kwaad had gemaakt, dan zou Netelpoot nog krijger kunnen worden. Dan had Mosstreep nooit gewon- thumbd hoeven raken en dan zou Mosselster hem niet zo doordringend aankijken. Hij ging liggen en staarde in het diepe, blauwe water. Er kraakte een takje achter hem, Mosstreep stond hem bezorgd aan te kijken."Gaat het wel?" Vroeg ze zacht. Ze ging naast hem zitten. Leeuwenpels draaide zijn kop weg. Hij voelde Mosstreep hem ongelovig aankijken. Maar hij voelde gee- n schuldgevoel. Hij was misselijk, hij had geen zin in een gesprek, daar was hij te verdrietig voor. Hij hoorde zijn zus, Varenstroom, bezorgd met Blauwbes, haar partner, praten."Is er echt een droogte?" vroeg ze bezorgd. Leeuwenpels luisterde al niet meer, het kon hem allemaal niets meer schelen. HOOFDSTUK 4 (door Appelvacht) Mosstreep was verdrietig. Leeuwenpels ontweek haar de laatste tijd, en als ze met hem wou praten luisterde hij niet. K rabbelstroom had gezegd dat ze nog niet mocht jagen of trainen met Mistpoot. Nu trainde haar leerling tijdelijk met Varenstroom, haar beste vriendin. Na een dag zich verveeld te hebben, ging Mosstreep liggen in haar mosbed. Toen Leeuwenpels binnenkwam keek ze hem nijdig aan. Het vreemde was, hij ging helemaal aan de andere kant van het hol liggen! 'Hoe zou ik ooit een reis met zo'n muizenbrein kunnen maken?' mopperde ze zachtj- thumbes. De volgende dag had ze nergens zin in. Leeuwenpels wierp een muis naar haar toe, maar Mosstreep wierp hem terug, in het gezicht van Leeuwenpels. 'Jij bent mijn partner niet meer.' snauwde ze 'Als je dat wel was, zou je me niet ontwijken, en dan zou je me vertellen wat je zo dwarszat!' Ze liep woedend weg. Ze ging liggen in het zand en tekende een paar dingetjes. Ze wist zeker dat Leeuwenpels niet meer van haar hield. 'Was er maar iemand die ik kon vertrouwen. Was er maar iemand die me waardeerde.' fluisterde ze. Toen tekende ze verder. Het was iets wat haar gebroken hart symboliseerde. 'Waarom doe je me dit aan? We hebben al zoveel doorstaan.' Ze gooide gauw zand over haar tekening en stond op. Ze moest haar behoefte doen. Mosstreep hinkte richting de zandplaats, waar zij met Mistpoot zou horen te trainen. Ze dacht dat ze ook niet naar de grote vergadering zou kunnen. Maar..... Waarom zou Leeuwenpels vandaag wel gaan? Haar vader dacht dat haar verwonding Leeuwenpels' schuld was. Nadat ze haar behoefte had gedaan hinkte ze naar de hoop verse prooi. Ze schoof de muis opzij die Leeuwenpels vanochtend aan haar had gegeven. Mosstreep griste een mollige eekhoorn uit de hoop. Leeuwenpels liep naar haar toe maar ze antwoordde: 'Ik wil niets met jou de maken hebben, Muizenbrein!' Leeuwenpels hield haar tegen toen ze wegliep. 'Ik zal de..' Maar Mosstreep luisterde niet. Wenspoot keek ongelukkig toe hoe haar ouders ruzie maakten. Mosselster sprong op de Hogesteen. 'Ik heb een besluit genomen. Leeuwenpels gaat mee naar de grote vergadering, en Mosstreep niet.' Mosstreep voelde de woede in haar hart. Waarom zou haar vader een verrader meenemen en zijn dochter niet? Mosstreep wou nog naar haar vader toerennen, maar hij leidde de katten al het kamp uit. HOOFDSTUK 5 (door Avondpoot) Leeuwenpels volgde Mosselster ongelukkig het kamp uit. hij had zich het liefst van al willen oprollen in zijn rietnest en gaan slapen, maar hij moest mee. Hij slaakte een langerekte, diepe zucht als hij terugdacht aan de woedende blik in Mosstreeps' ogen. Ze moest weten dat hij met rust gelaten wou worden. Hij had geen zin in gesprekken. Hij was best gekwetst geweest toen ze boos was geworden. En hij was verdrietig geweest toen ze had gesist dat hij haar partner niet was. Varenstroom begreep hem wel, ze had medelijden met hem en Netelpoot en ze probeerde niet met hem te praten als hij daar geen behoefte aan had. Hij werd wat minder ongelukkig als hij terugdacht aan de troostende blik in de ogen van zijn zusje. Maar het beeld van een woedende Mosstreep kwam weer omhoog, en hij voelde de misselijkheid weer opkomen. Varenstroom kwam naast hem lopen, maar zei niets. Ze hadden een speciale band met elkaar, en dat zorgde ervoor dat ze wist dat hij geen praatlust had. Varenstroom keek hem een lange tijd aan, en keek toen naar een groepje wilgen dat ze passeerden. Leeuwenpels nam een beslissing, hij keek Varenstroom aan en miauwde: "Ik ga effe mijn behoefte doen. Volgens mij is daar een plek met zand." Varenstroom knikte en liep door terwijl Leeuwenpels de andere kant uitliep. Hij moest alleen zijn. Hij bleef zitten bij de oever van de rivier, die zilver schitterde in het maanlicht. Hij probeerde een beeld omhoog te halen van een lachende Mosstreep, zoals wanneer Wenspoot een eekhoorn nadeed. maar hij vond alleen woedende blikken en nijdig gesis. Hij kromp ineen, en staarde hulpzoekend in het kille water. Hij voelde zich helemaal niet goed meer, was hij echt ziek? Of was het omdat er een kloof was verschenen tussen hem en Mosstreep? Waarschijnlijk allebei. Hij voelde zich ziek door de blik in haar ogen, hij kende die helemaal niet. Hij boorde zijn nagels in de grond om het draaien van zijn hoofd te laten stoppen, maar het lukte niet. Hij sprong overeind.'' Ik moet nu meteen naar het kamp!'' Zo snel als hij kon begon hij te rennen, onderweg stootte hij op een geurspoor van Mosstreep, maar hij negeerde het. Hij rende harder en harder, tot hij in het kamp was. Hij wankelde even, zijn kop begon steeds harder te draaien, en zijn zicht werd dubbel. Hij strompelde het medicijnhol binnen. Kabbelstroom zat kruiden te sorteren. Nu Bubbelkit ziek was, kon ze niet naar de grote vergadering."Leeuwenpels! Is er iets mis?" Vroeg ze met een onderzoekende blik."Ik voel me niet goed.." Miauwde hij zwakjes. Kabbelstroom trippelde naar hem toe en keek hem even in de ogen."Volgens mij heb je koorts. Een die alleen in Groenblad voorkomt, het komt niet vaak voor, daarom heeft het geen naam. Maar het is wel dodelijk." Ze ondersteunde hem."Ga even rusten, ik moet de juiste kruiden halen." Terwijl ze wegliep ging Leeuwenpels in een nest van mos en veren liggen. Aan de andere kant was het nest dat Mosstreep had gebruikt toen ze hier was, en hij voelde zich nog slechter als hij aan haar geur dacht. Hij begroef zijn neus onder zijn staart, en liet zijn tranen de vrije loop. Zo viel hij in slaap... HOOFDSTUK 6 (door Appelvacht) Mosstreep had het gesprekje van Leeuwenpels en Kabbelstroom afgeluisterd. Kon Leeuwenpels echt doodgaan? Ze haatte hem, maar ze wenste hem niet de dood toe. Toen Kabbelstroom weg was, kroop ze naar hem toe. 'Je hebt beloofd dat je de derde kat zou vinden,' siste ze. 'Luister. Ik wil gewoon.....' Mosstreep keek hem aan met haar nijdige blik. 'Je hebt die kat niet gevonden! Hoe moet ik nu verder?' Na kort gepraat te hebben sprintte ze hel hol uit. 'Ik wil niet de partner zo'n stomme kat zijn,' zei ze hardop tegen zichzelf. Maar Leeuwenpels had die zin gehoord. De volgende morgen ging Mosstreep naar haar favorite visplekje. Er lagen tulpen, Mosstreeps favorite bloemen, op de grond. Aan de geur kon ze raden dat Leeuwenpels ze daar had neergelegd. 'Heeft hij de moeite gedaan....... voor mij?' fluisterde ze stomverbaasd. 'Nee. Het is vast voor een andere poes. We zijn toch geen partners meer.' Mosstreep liep richting Vierboom. Daar ontmoette ze Buizerdvacht, de commandant van de SchaduwClan. 'Wat doe jij hier? Ben jij ook gekozen?' vroeg de licthbruine kater. 'Ik ben gekozen. Net als Leeuwenpels. Maar die kon niet komen vanwege koorts.' Buizerdvacht keek haar vol medelijden aan. 'Wat rot voor hem. Jullie waren toch een koppel?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Mosstreep zuchtte. 'Nu niet meer. Hij ontwijkt me.' Buizerdvacht zei niks meer. 'Ik vertrek morgen om de Clans te redden van de droogte. Mijn dochtertje is vandaag gestorven. Tot morgen.' Mosstreep sprintte de helling af. Sinds kort had ze een soort vriendschap met Harsvacht, een rode kater die Leeuwenpels niet zo mocht. Diezelfde ochtend zag Leeuwenpels haar met Harsvacht tongen. Zou hij nu boos zijn? vroeg Mosstreep zich af. 'Ik ga maar weer.... mijn dingetjes doen. Tot straks, Harsvacht.' Harsvacht stond op en ging op patrouille. 'Tot straks, Mosstreep.' mauwde hij. Ze stapte behoedzaam op Leeuwenpels af. 'We gaan morgen op reis. Ik ga het mijn vader vertellen, maar jij moet er wel klaar voor zijn, slijmbal.' Leeuwpels leek gekwetst. 'Sorry.' miauwde ze. Daarna liep ze naar het leidershol om Mosselster van de reis te vertellen. Opeens bedacht ze iets; haar vader zou hen misschien tegenhouden, en ze hoefde geen rekening te houden met Mistpoot. Dus slofde ze weg en bracht wat prooi naar Leeuwenpels. Ze gooide het weer in zijn gezicht. 'Ooh! Wat spijt me dat!' hoonde ze. 'Laat me met rust!' riep Leeuwenpels. Mosstreep bleef staan alsof ze bevriest was. Ze draaide zich om. 'O. Ik bedoel... ik wil niet de hele tijd gesprekken alleen..... ik wil ook een beetje rust. Niet dat ik....' Mosstreep was nog verdrietiger. Zij dacht dat Leeuwenpels niets meer om haar gaf. Mosstreep pakte een grote spreeuw uit de hoop en ging bij Harsvacht zitten. Hij heeft me zo gekwetst. Ik weet niet waarom ik nog zijn partner zal zijn, dacht Mosstreep. Ze ging haar prooi delen met Harsvacht, terwijl Leeuwenpels vanuit het medicijnhol toekeek. HOOFDSTUK 7 (door Avondpoot) Leeuwenpels keek geschokt toe hoe Mosstreep en Harsvacht naast elkaar de prooi opaten. Het was tijd om in actie te komen. Hij ging voor haar staan."Ik had dit nooit verwacht van jou, ben je soms vergeten dat we een jong hebben?! Weet je niet hoeveel pijn je onze dochter doet?! Nou, ik ga niet. Ik ga niet mee op die stomme missie en het is niet mijn schuld, want ik wil gewoon niet met jou reizen. Lekker cadeaus negeren en ons jong buitensluiten en niet eens vragen naar Netelpoot!" Hij keek haar boos en gekwetst aan. Mosstreep leek oprecht verbaasd."Maar ik-" begon ze."Het kan me niets schelen! Helemaal niets! en als je het nog niet doorhad, Netelpoot is..D- Dood!!" Hij voelde de tranen weer in zijn ogen springen."N- Netelpoot d- dood?!" Mosstreeps' ogen waren groot van de schok."Ja! Morsdood, en alleen omdat haar poot te zwaar gewond was!!!" de tranen stroomden over zijn wangen, en Mosstreeps' ogen waren ook vochtig. Leeuwenpels draaide zich met een ruk om en liep weg. De vorige avond had hij nog wat hoop gehad dat hun liefde terug zou keren, maar het was allemaal weg. Het hartje dat hij de vorige avond bij de rivier had getekend was er nog, en hij haalde er een klauw over. Hij wist zeker dat Mosstreep het zou zien, en dan zou ze het begrijpen. Hij legde er tulpen bij, en liep toen weg, om nooit meer terug te komen. Hij zou enkele nachten wegblijven, want daar had hij behoefte aan. Opeens brak er een takje achter hem. Wenspoot stapte tevoorschijn."Waar ga je heen?" Vroeg ze, haar stem trilde."Ik ga enkele dagen weg, ik kan hier niet meer blijven." Hij draaide zijn kop weg van zijn dochter."M- mag ik mee?" Ze keek hem ernstig aan."Sorry Wenspoot, ik- ik wil je moeder niet bezorgd maken om jou..." Hij keek zijn dochter even aan."Ik begrijp het." Ze boog haar kopje, en keek toe hoe hij wegliep. Het deed hem pijn, maar over enkele dagen zou hij haar terugzien. Hopelijk. Maar Mosstreep zou al weg zijn op de missie. Samen met Buizerdvacht. Hij liep verder weg, tot een onverkend stuk van het Rivierterritorium. Dat stuk kende hij als zijn kamp. Hij liep een stuk langs een doornstruikenbos en kroop toen in een holletje dat lang doorliep om te eindigen in een open ruimte in een grote doornstruik. Hij rolde zich op op het mos dat de vloer bedekte, en ging liggen. HOOFDSTUK 8 (door Appelvacht) Mosstreep was geschokt van wat Leeuwenpels had gezegd. Netelpoot....Dood? Ze had haar dus voor niets gered. maar nu ging Leeuwenpels weg! 'Tot morgen, Harsvacht.' miauwde en sprintte hard weg, richting het Eiland. Daar was niemand. Ze rende door het hoge gras naar de rivier. Daar lagen weer tulpen. Ze pakte ze op. 'Oh, Leeuwenpels. Wat heb ik gedaan?' Hier was wel een geurspoor, en Mosstreep begon die te volgen. Het leidde naar een stuk Rivierterritrium waar krijgerpatrouilles niet zo vaak kwamen vanwege de doornstruiken. Een stukje van de gouden vacht van Leeuwenpels hing aan een doorn. Mosstreep merkte dat het begon te motregenen. 'Leeuwenpels?' fluisterde ze. Door de doornstruiken heen zag ze hem liggen. Was hij dood? Was hij buiten bewustzijn? Na diep adem te halen, stapte ze op hem af. 'Wat doe jij hier?' siste hij.'Jij moet op reis, en ik ga niet.' Mosstreep keek naar de grond. 'Sorry. Voor mijn gedrag de laatste tijd. Ik...ik dacht dat je niet meer van mij hield. Je ontweek me.' Leeuwenpels draaide zich om, naar haar. 'Oke. Het spijt mij ook.' Mosstreep likte een keer over Leeuwenpels' wang. 'Je moet meekomen, Leeuwenpels. Op reis. We hebben jou nodig. Ze pakte haar tulpen weer op. 'Ik hou deze hier. Als we terugkeren....Nou ja... Als we levend ''terugkeren.' Leeuwenpels stond op. 'We gaan!' schreeuwde hij. Samen holden ze door de doornstruiken, door het gras naar het Eiland. 'Buizerdvacht!' riep Mosstreep. 'Jullie zijn gekomen! Ik dacht dat jullie niet wouden gaan.' Mosstreep keek haar partner aan. 'Zijn... We weer partners?' vroeg ze fluisterend in zijn oor. Leeuwenpels knikte. Buizerdvacht ging voorop. 'Ik ben tenslotte een commandant,' plaagde hij. Mosstreep kon eindelijk weer op Leeuwenpels vertrouwen. 'Ik heb een paar dagen niet kunnen drinken. Ik denk dat we het rustig aan moeten doen.' miauwde Buizerdvacht. 'SterrenClan had mij een droom gegeven,' vervolgde hij, 'we moeten de Rode Bergen zoeken. Een gebied vol met water.' Mosstreep kreeg dorst van de gedachte aan water. 'Ik moet iets drinken.....' zei Mosstreeep, die flauw viel. Ze moest haar dorst in bedwang houden. Groenblad werd net zo erg als Bladkaal, en misschien wel erger. Toen ze haar ogen open deed, lag ze in een vijver. Buizerdvacht en Leeuwenpels stond over haar gebogen 'Toen je flauw viel, rolde je de helling af,' grinnikte Leeuwenpels. Nadat ze gedronken had, mepte Mosstreep Leeuwenpels in zijn gezicht. De drie katten rolden door het water van het lachen. 'Dit wordt een leuke reis!' riep Leeuwenpels. 'Leeuwenpels! Mosstreep!' hoorden ze. Het was.... Netelpoot? Maar zij was dood? Leeuwenpels, Buizerdvacht en zij keken omhoog en zagen Netelpoot in de wolken. Die wolken zagen eruit als Netelpoot, dezelfde vorm, maar natuurlijk niet dezelfde kleuren. 'Netelpoot.... Was mijn verwonding voor niets geweest?' fluisterde Mosstreep. Ze ging liggen onder de Zilverpels. De katten waren de territoriums al een tijdje uit. 'Het is mijn beurt om te jagen!' riep Mosstreep. Ze ving vreemd genoeg twee vissen, drie eekhoorns en een muis. Kon ze die maar op de hoop verse prooi leggen! De bloemen gingen heen en weer in de wind. Ze had enorm spijt voor wat ze Leeuwenpels had aangedaan. Maar nu hoefde ze niet meer naar het verleden te kijken. '''HOOFDSTUK 9 (door Avondpoot)' Het water droogde meer en meer op. Leeuwenpels had nog steeds koorts, en daarbij had hij water nodig als medicijn. Hij vertelde het niet aan Mosstreep, hij wou niet dat ze hem een aansteller zou vinden. Ze werden met de dag magerder. Als er geen water was, dan was er ook geen prooi. Het laatste dat ze gegeten hadden was eergisteren, dan had Mosstreep nog een konijn kunnen vangen. Maar nu was de prooi weg. Leeuwenpels kreeg nu vaak misselijkheidsaanvallen, en dan repte hij zich vlug weg om te gaan zitten voor Mosstreep het zou merken. Hij vond het moeilijk om iets geheim te houden voor zijn oplettende partner, maar hij moest wel. Zijn gedachten dwaalden steeds af naar Wenspoot. Zou hun dochter bezorgd zijn? Hij wou haar niet nog banger maken dan ze al was...In zijn dromen probeerde hij Wenspoot te bereiken, maar hij vond alleen kille leegte. Hij en zijn partner hadden een speciale band met hun jong. Misschien zou hij eens aan Mosstreep moeten vragen of ze hun dochter kon bereiken? Hij liep door, zijn kop bonkte weer, zoals altijd. Zijn koorts was vrijwel genezen geweest, maar nu was het erger geworden. Door de droogte. Buizerdvacht keek hem onderzoekend aan."Is er iets, Leeuwenpels?" Vroeg hij. Leeuwenpels schudde zijn kop."Nee, het is gewoon..." Hij stopte even met zijn zin. Hij had Varenstroom niet meer kunnen bereiken, het lukte hem anders altijd... Hij ging naast Mosstreep lopen."Wat is er?" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig."Ik- ik weet het niet, maar volgens mij is er iets gebeurt met- met Varenstroom... ik kan haar niet meer bereiken..." Hij keek naar de wolken die dik en donzig waren, geen teken van regen dus. Hij zuchtte even."Maar er is nog iets, of niet soms?" Murmelde Mosstreep achterdochtig."Nee hoor, helemal niets!" Miauwde Leeuwenpels vlug. Zijn partner keek hem diep in de ogen."Jawel, er is iets, hoe zit het met je koorts?" Leeuwenpels draaide zijn kop om."Die is weg." Hij ging wat sneller lopen tot hij voorop was en alles goed kon zien. Mosstreep keek hem nog even onderzoekend in de rug, waardoor Leeuwenpels zich ongemakkelijk voelde. Of zou dat ook door zijn koorts komen? HOOFDSTUK 10 (door Appelvacht) Wenspoot was in een treurige bui. Beide haar ouders waren zoek, nadat ze ruzie hadden gehad. Patrouilles hadden dag en nacht naar hen gezocht, maar er was geen resultaat.'Waar zijn jullie toch?' vroeg Wenspoot wanhopig. Haar vriend, Bloeipoot, steunde haar. 'Ik denk dat ze dood zijn, Wenspoot. Ik wil niet kwetsen maar....' stotterde hij. Heidekit hinkelde het leerlingenhol in. Haar twee achterpoten waren gebroken tijdens een ongeluk. Nu moest ze zich met haar voorpoten voortbewegen. 'Hoi Heidekit.' miauwde de slanke poes droogjes. 'Kijk wat ik gevangen heb!' riep de kit opgewonden. Het was een gaai, met mos in zijn veren. Het leken wel strepen.... Mosstreep! 'Wat goed van je, Heidekit!' riep ze, en sprintte het hol uit. Iedereen was mager. Hoe lang zou het duren voor de eerste kat zou sterven van de droogte. 'Oh SterrenClan,' bad ze, 'waarom doen jullie ons dit aan?' Een kille stem antwoordde: 'Je zou SterrenClan niet moeten vertrouwen hé? Zij zullen je ouders nooit levend terugbrengen.' Wenspoot sprong woedend op. 'Dat is niet waar!' snauwde ze. 'Hihihi! Ik heb jou goed in de maling genomen!' hoorde ze een bekende stem giechelen. 'Zachtpoot!' Een bruine silhouette verscheen uit de struiken. 'Ik heb mijn beste acteervaardigheden gebruikt,' miauwde ze. Wenspoot negeerde haar. Mistpoot was ook erg ontgerust over haar mentor. 'Zou ze dood zijn? Ze had ook al een lelijke wond,' mauwde ze tegen haar vriendin. 'Ik geloof dat Mosstreep nog leeft. Mijn vader ook.' Wenspoot dacht aan de boze blikken die ze elkaar toegeworpen hadden. Wenspoot wist dat Mosstreep verkeerd dacht over Leeuwenpels. Haar moeder dacht dat Leeuwenpels niets meer met haar te maken wou hebben. Maar Leeuwenpels had haar best kunnen vertellen wat hem dwarszat. Ze waren toch partners?' Wenspoot voelde geen hoop. De katten zouden misschien wel vechten over een druppel water. Een oudste, Duifvleugel, was gisteren nog gestorven door het drinken van vergiftigd water. Op de Grote Vergadering had Groenster, leider van de WindClan verteld dat zijn katten kraaienvoer gingen eten omdat er geen prooi meer was vanwege de droogte. Blauwbes had bijna een kitten gedood omdat die wel water had gedronken. Kortom, ze wist dat er oorlog opkost was. Een oorlog binnenin de Clans. 'SterrenClan, schenk ons regen!' bad ze. Maar er verzamelden geen wolken in de lucht. 'U kunt ons toch niet allemaal laten sterven!' Hazelkit was te moe vanwege zijn dorst. 'Hij zal het niet lang volhouden,' had Kabbelstroom gezegd. En haar ouders? Ze bleef aan hen denken. Aan flarden gescheurd door een das, of verslagen door een vos. Wenspoot herrinerde Harsvacht. Hij steunde Mosstreep, net als Bloeipoot bij haar deed. Misschien wist hij wat er met haar ouders gebeurd was. 'Harsvacht?' 'Ja?' 'Ik wil je iets vragen.' Harsvacht rolde met zijn ogen. 'Oke. Wel een beetje snel graag.' Wenspoot slikte. 'Weet jij iets af van de verdwijning van mijn ouders?' vroeg ze op hoge toon. 'Nee, en ik ben eerlijk. Nu wegwezen. Ik moet op patrouille.' Harsvacht sloop weg. Wespoot dacht niet dat hij de waarheid sprak. Hij haatte Leeuwenpels, dus waarschijnlijk ook haar. Lees verder: Avondpoots' en Appelvachts' fanfictions/ De Reis naar De Rode Bergen/ het verhaal 2